Como si fuera cierto
by Mrz.Cullen
Summary: Bella es una chica que intenta olvidar su pasado. Decide mudarse a Los Angeles pero cuando llegue a su nuevo apartamento, ¿Que pasará cuando empiece a recibir visitas inesperadas? y ¿Quien es ese muchacho de ojos verdes?Historia original de Marc Levy.
1. Chapter 1

**Como si fuera cierto**

**Edward pov**

La vida en el hospital, era dura pero me gustaba lo que hacía, además le dedicaba toda mi vida al hospital; muchos me decían que tenía que dejar de regalar mi vida al hospital y tener más vida social.

Siempre me paseaba por los pasillos en mis tiempos libres, me relacionaba mucho con mis pacientes y con la mayoría me llevaba bien.

-Hola señora Rengifo.

-¡Dr. Cullen!

-¿Cómo vamos?

-Estupendo, creo que ya me pueden dar de alta.

-No, todavía no, le falta una semana.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que lo veré toda la semana ¿No?

-Exacto.

-Entonces me quedo a vivir.- Me reí suavemente y me dirigí a otra habitación, la doscientos cuatro, en esa habitación estaba una anciana que sufría de amnesia; se había obsesionado con querer casarse conmigo, era divertido.

-Hola Sra. Laura.

-Hola, Edward, por favor dime Laura.

-Esta bien ¿Cómo estamos?

-Yo genial, querido.

-Me alegro.

-¿Te casarás conmigo verdad?

-Claro, en cuanto salgas de este hospital.

-¿Dónde nos casaremos?

-Donde tú quieras.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.-Salí de la habitación y me fui a la recepción.

-Hola Emmett.- Emmett y yo éramos algo así como hermanos

-Edward ¿Aun no te vas?

-No, la verdad es que aquí me divierto mucho más.

-¿Qué hay de la cita que te prepararon tus hermanos?

-Lo había olvidado por completo, gracias Em.

-De nada.- Cogí mi teléfono y llamé a Rose.

-Hola Rose.

-¿Edward Cullen, donde te haz metido?

-Perdón, hice horas extras en el hospital, en un momento salgo para allá.

-Más te vale.

-Adiós Rose.

-Ven pronto.

Colgué y me dirigí a cambiarme, lo cual lo hice muy rápido; me fui al estacionamiento y saqué el auto.

En la autopista no había muchos carros.

De pronto mi celular sonó y me agaché a recogerlo; cuando volví a levantarme, todo se volvió negro.

_**Bella pov**_

Si bien es cierto que Alice es mi mejor amiga, también llega ha ser muy desesperante.

-Allie, este es el quinto departamento que visitamos ¿No lo puedes dejar para mañana?

-No Bella, tu departamento lo vamos a encontrar hoy.

-Alice en serio estoy muy cansada.

-Bella, esta es una de las zonas más lujosas de Los Ángeles, no puedo creer que ningún departamento te guste.

-Es que no se, es mucho para una sola persona.

-Pero mira que bonito es.

Algo me golpeo en la cara, era un folleto. Lo quede mirando y era que estaban vendiendo un departamento, por uno de los suburbios de Los Ángeles.

-Allie mira esto.

-¿Los suburbios?

-Si.

-Bueno vamos.

Nos subimos a su auto. Y llegamos relativamente rápido. El edificio no era muy lujoso pero tenía una buena fachada.

-¿En que piso es, Bella?

-El quinto creo y no hay ascensor.

-Este no fue un buen día para traer tacos.

Entramos al edificio y echamos carrera hacía el departamento. Llegamos súper cansadas.

El departamento, era muy ordenado color azul; estaba amoblado.

-El dueño del departamento no ha venido desde hace más de seis meses y lo están vendiendo como esta.- Después de que Alice me dijera eso, me paseé por el departamento y todo estaba muy limpio.

Había un estante de discos y estaban ordenados por año, "Este tipo debió de ser muy ordenado." Pensé para mi misma.

-¡Bella ven aquí!- Fui corriendo donde Alice. Me quede con la boca abierta, nunca en mi vida había visto tantos diplomas.

-Todos están dirigidos a Edward Cullen.

-Allie ¿Te dijeron quien vivía aquí antes?

-No quisieron por que ¿Crees que sea el?

-No, solo colgó diplomas que no son de el.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes. ¿Vas a querer este departamento?

-Si, me encanta.

-Considéralo tuyo.

**Hola Chicas, bueno este fic esta basado en Como si fuera cierto, pero es mejorado hahah bueno espero que les halla gustado. Me dicen si quieren que lo continué o que lo deje en el olvido….**

**Besotes estilo Edward**

**Abrazos**

**Ale**

**Cullen**


	2. Alucinaciones

**Visiones**

**Bella pov**

El departamento contaba con una estupenda azotea, podías ver casi todo desde ella; era hermosa. Un genial lugar para pensar y la suave brisa despeinaba tus cabellos.

Sin darme cuenta me había pasado toda la tarde allí, hasta la hora del crepúsculo. Baje al apartamento y me tire en la cama y prendí el televisor, no estaban dando nada interesante que ver, así que decidí escuchar música; por casualidad uno, de los tan ordenados discos se me cayó.

-¡Oye, ten mas cuidado con eso!- ¿Qué había sido eso? Este apartamento es mío, se supone que no tengo visitantes. Volteé mi cara y allí parado estaba un chico de cabellos cobrizos y unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces en mi departamento?

-Es mi departamento.

-No, ayer lo compré.

-Por Dios, debo dejar de comer en las noches, causan unos graves efectos secundarios.-Pensé en voz alta.

-Mira, no quiero llamar a la policía así que sal de mi departamento.

-Tu en realidad no estas aquí, es mi subconsciente.- Cerré los ojos fuertemente y los volví a abrir. Y había desaparecido.

Revise toda la casa y no estaba, así que decidí irme a dormir.

Me desperté con los rayos del sol en mi cara, quería olvidar lo que me había pasado ayer y no quería contárselo a alguien, me daba bastante vergüenza. Fui al baño a tomarme una ducha, lo cual hice muy rápido. Cuando salía de la ducha me vi en el espejo, solo que vi algo mas que mi reflejo…

-¡AHHHHH!-El chico estaba en el espejo, mirándome fijamente.

-¡Sal de aquí!

-Genial. Ahora tengo alucinaciones pervertidas- Pensé en voz alta. No miré más al espejo.

Me cambié y llamé a Alice.

-¿Aló?

-¿Allie?

-Bella ¿Estas bien? Pareces algo preocupada

-Estoy viendo a un supermodelo.

-¡Vaya! Por fin que ves a alguien, desde la muerte de Jacob no sales con nadie.

-No, esa clase de "ver a alguien", hay un fantasma en mi casa.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, completamente.

-Bueno, tienes que ahuyentarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-No se, léete algo de cosas paranormales.

-Bueno, adiós.

-Bye, suerte Bells.

Me fui a la librería más cercana que encontré, pero cuando fui a buscar esas cosas paranormales, no encontré nada; así que seguí caminando. Hasta que encontré un lugar de cosas raras, era como una librería.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Dijo el asistente de la tienda.

-Si, mira se que esto te suena un poco loco; pero estoy viendo fantasmas en mi casa y necesito ahuyentarlos.

-No es raro, me pasa miles de veces.- Ok. Todo lo que hay en esta tienda es raro, incluso las personas. El chico me saco algo así como diez libros y los compré todos, estaba realmente desesperada.

Llegue a mi casa y leí el libro, seguí las instrucciones correctamente:

- Prenda velas por toda la casa y apague las luces.- Listo.

-Póngase en medio de la casa.- Listo.

-Cierre las cortinas.-Listo

-Repita esto en voz alta: Oh espíritu que estas entre nosotros, regresa al mas allá y no al mas acá, yo te estoy invocando.- Esto es completamente ridículo, no va a venir así se lo mandé su madre. Pero bueno intentando no se pierde nada, aclaré mi voz y dije lo más alto que podía:

- Oh espíritu que estas entre nosotros, regresa al mas allá y no al mas acá, yo te estoy invocando.- ¡Oh demonios! Me paré y cogí uno de sus discos.

-¡Fantasma de pacotilla, ven ahora o te juro que rompo por pedacitos todos tus discos!

-¡No te atrevas!

-Bueno, ¿Por que haz venido? deberías estar en el "mas allá" o alguna estupidez así. Si quisiera un fantasma por aquí, definitivamente diría Ja...-empecé pero me entristecí al recordar a mi mejor amigo.

-Yo vivo aquí y no estoy muerto.

-Pruébalo.

-¿Qué vivo aquí?

-No, que no estas muerto.

-Bueno, los muertos no pueden tocar cosas y yo sí.- Trató de tocar el teléfono, pero su mano se hundió y lo atravesó. Entonces me paré y camine a través de el.

-¡No hagas eso!-Dijo con un tono de fastidio.

-Lo siento. Oye y ¿Cómo te llamas? – Se quedó pensativo por un momento, entonces alzó la vista y miró los diplomas.- Edward Cullen.

-¡No recuerdas nada!

-Claro que sí.

-No, tuviste que leerlo.

-¡No es cierto!

-Bueno de todas maneras te vas.

-No hasta que me ayudes, ha descubrir quien soy o quien fui.

-¡NO!

-Entonces no me voy.

-Yo te voy a sacar.

-Inténtalo.

* * *

_**Hola **__**chicas, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ¿Cómo hará Bella para sacar a Edward? Espero sus reviews please.**_

_**Besotes estilo Edward **_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale**_

_**Cullen**_


	3. Una Idea

**Tomando precauciones**

**Bella pov**

Me desperté recordando mi platica de anoche con Edward, tenía que haber alguna forma de sacarlo de aquí.Tal vez los curas o sacerdotes ayudarían , eso haría no importa lo que me diga.

Decidí pensar en eso mas tarde, ya que aún tenía que hacerles mis toques personales al departamento y desempacar algunas cajas. Pero primero un baño.

Estaba entrando en la ducha, cuando recordé que vi a Edward en el espejo y yo tan solo estaba envuelta en una toalla. No podía tomar mas riesgos no sabía que de era capaz esta vez.

-¿Qué hago?-Pensé en voz alta .Entonces me pregunte que dirían mis padres si les contará lo que me estaba pasando, seguro estaría internada en algún sitio o hablando con alguien sobre mi visitante. Moví mi cabeza velozmente con la intención de enfocarme en mi problema.

¡Bingo! Bañarme en bikini, no tenía nada de malo, además no quiero encontrarme en una situación algo incomoda con Edward.

Me puse el bikini que Alice me había dado por mi cumpleaños, aunque explícitamente le había dicho nada de regalos, odiaba que gastaran cantidades excesivas de dinero.

Entre a la ducha algo concernida sobre donde podría aparecer Edward.

Me baño lo más rápido que podía y salí, me seque y crucé todo el departamento, ya que el baño estaba al otro extremo del dormitorio principal, el cual se encontraba en un _hall._

--

Estaba viendo la televisión tirada en la cama, pues hoy día era feriado; cuando tocaron la puerta. Me levante de un salto de la cama y fui corriendo hacía la puerta. Abrí la puerta. Jasper, mi primo y el novio de Allie.

-Hola Bells.

-Hola Jazz. Pasa.- Jasper tenía una habilidad para detectar las emociones de los demás, era como si te leyera las expresiones y supiera exactamente lo que te pasaba. Jasper y yo nos sentamos en los cómodos sofás de la sala.

-¿Un poco tensa no?- ¡No, que va!

-Si, es que…- No, mejor no.

-Vamos Bells, somos primos puedes confiar en mí.

-Primero: no me juzgues y segundo: todo lo que digo es verdad. Ya la historia es que me mude a este departamento y bueno, el dueño ha desaparecido hace seis meses para ser exactos. Y ahora se me esta apareciendo y dice que no esta muerto, pero la otra vez quiso alcanzar el teléfono y lo traspaso, entonces si esta muerto ¿Verdad?

-Se supone que sí, pero Bella ¿No te ha dicho nada mas?

-Sí, me dijo que por favor lo ayudará a saber que es lo que le ha pasado, por que no recuerda nada, ni siquiera su nombre.

-¿Y por que no lo ayudas?

-Es que yo no ayudo a los muertos.- Me apresure a decir. El me quedo mirando con una ceja levantada exigiéndome que le dijera la verdad.

-No sabes mentir, prima.

-Esta bien.- Suspiré, rendida.- Tengo miedo.- Entonces me sonrojé y bajé mi cabeza. Me sorprendía la rapidez de mi cuerpo al responder a mis emociones.

-¡Hey! Bella, es normal tener miedo, es decir no lo conoces, pero necesita de tu ayuda y si tu necesitarás la ayuda de alguien urgentemente ¿Querrías que te tomará atención, no?

-Si.- Jasper era genial dando consejos, era como si una onda de tranquilidad se esparciera por tu cuerpo, relajándote. Estar con el era magnifico.

-¿Y como es?

-¿Huh?-Su pregunta interrumpió mi ensoñación.

-Me refiero al visitante ¿Tiene nombre?-Señalé a los diplomas colgados en la pared.- Edward Cullen.- Murmuró para si mismo.

-¿Lo conoces?

-No lo se, creo haber oído su nombre en algún sitio, seguro me estoy confundiendo.

-De repente.-Entonces Jasper miró a su elegante reloj de mano, que su madre le había regalado.

-Bells, ha sido un horror…digo un honor hablar contigo.- Y sonrió como habitualmente lo hacía.- Tengo que irme, Esme dijo que tenía que estar a las tres y media en punto , quiere que la ayude a ir de compras, adiós.

-Adiós, Jazz.- Nos paramos y lo dirigí hacía la puerta, salio con una gracia que desearía tener, pero antes de irse me despeino un poco los cabellos, después de eso fue camino a casa.

Me fui a mi dormitorio y me eché en la cama, con la cara hacía el techo, apreté mis sienes con mis manos. Si quería decirle a Edward que lo ayudaría, tendría que dar en su punto débil. Al frente de la cama estaba un estante grande con los discos de Edward, me levante y cogí uno.

-No hay necesidad de eso.- Dijo una aterciopelada voz, su voz. Estaba calmado.

-Lo siento, es que no se como…-No sabía que palabra utilizar.- Comunicarme contigo.- Sí, comunicarme se adaptaba perfectamente.

-Bueno, en vez de amenazarme podrías tocar uno de mis discas y vendré al instante.- Y sonrió de una manera cálida.

-Esta bien, lo que quería decirte es que te voy a ayudar.

-Gracias.- Me dijo de forma muy amable. Había una pregunta que pugnaba por salir de mi boca, pero me mordí la lengua; no quería que se molestara.

-Puedes preguntármelo.- ¿Había pensado en voz alta?

-¿Cómo sabes que te quería preguntar algo?

-Se me es muy fácil leer las expresiones de las personas, pero las tuyas no; solo lo adivine.- Y volvió a sonreír de una manera que debería ser ilegal y que hizo que yo me sonrojara.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde estas cuando no estas aquí?-Entonces adopto un gesto de pensativo.

-No lo se.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Por mas que quiero recordar, mas lo olvido. Lo siento.

-No tienes por que disculparte. No es tu culpa no recordar.- El negó con la cabeza.

-No por eso, por ser una molestia. Lo lamento mucho.-En su rostro se leía la pena que sentía, forme un puño con mis manos, ya que de no ser así lo acariciaría en este mismo instante.

-No te preocupes.- Edward paso su mano por sus ya desordenados cabellos.-

-No me haz dicho tu nombre.- Ahogué una risa, no podía ser que me hubiera olvidado de ese detalle y el sonrió.

-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella.

-Bien, ahora yo tengo una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿De veras crees que soy tan malo, que te espiaría mientras te bañas?-Entonces mi cara se volvió en un autentico tomate.- Es bastante absurdo que te hallas puesto bikini para eso.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Estaba contigo en la mañana, solo que yo estaba en la cocina y no te diste cuenta.

-Oh.- Entonces me sentí como una completa idiota. Baje mi mirada y cuando la volví a subir ya no estaba.

Maldito fantasma que hace que mi corazón de un vuelco cada vez que lo veo. No me podía sacar esos hermosos ojos verdes de mi cabeza. ¿Donde esta cuando no esta conmigo? No es que me importaba que el no estuviera aquí conmigo irritándome, era tan solo que me da curiosidad.

Me decidí , ayudaría a Edward pero antes...

* * *

_**Hola chicas, espero que les halla gustado el cap. Esta un poco corto, trataré de hacerlos mas largos la prox.**_

_**Besotes estilo Edward**_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale**_

_**Cullen.**_


	4. Tócame

**Tócame**

Esta bien, dije que quería ayudarlo; pero primero me debía cerciorar si no hay ninguna manera de sacarlo de aquí.

Agarré mi teléfono y marque el número de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Bella!

-Hola Alice.

-Dime ¿Qué necesitas?

-Ok, mira ¿Cómo puedes hacer para sacar un espíritu de tu casa?

-Así que lo sigues viendo, ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Pues, no se…llama a un sacerdote o tal vez a esos que se comunican con los fantasmas.—Me quedé un largo rato pensando en que esas opciones no sonaban nada mal.—¿Bella aún estas ahí?

-Si, claro. —Dije mientras salía de mis pensamientos.

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer?

-Creo que primero la vidente.

-Me llamas y me dices como te fue.

-Ok, adiós Alice.

-Adiós Bells. –Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí hacia la guía telefónica. La lleve hacia mis piernas, mientras que yo me sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Qué buscas?—Dijo una aterciopelada voz. Maldito fantasma entrometido.

-Luego lo vas a ver, Edward.

-Tal vez te podría ayudar. —Por Dios, esta poniendo voz seductora. "Bella, cálmate."

-E-Eh, y-yo…descuida, puedo sola. —Volteé y ya no estaba.

Regrese mi búsqueda por la vidente. Entonces vi un pequeño anuncio que decía lo quería.

"_¿Tiene algún problema con los fantasmas? Llámeme soy Madame Freak." _Marqué el número en el móvil y me contesto un voz vieja.

-Hola, hablas con Madame Freak, dime ¿Cual es tu problema?

-Hola mi nombre es Bella, y como su anuncio dice tengo un problema con… --Pegué mi boca al auricular y cubrí mi boca con la mano. —Fantasmas. —Por Dios, ya llegue al punto de que no razono.

-Hum, ya veo ¿Para cuando quiere haga la visita hacia su casa?

-Lo antes que pueda.

-Me parece que hoy día por la tarde estoy libre.

-Bueno, entonces a las cuatro.

-Me parece bien. —Le dicté mi teléfono (celular y de la casa) y mi dirección. Colgué y me tire en el sofá.

--

Tocaron la puerta justo a las cuatro de la tarde. Madame Freak, le asentaba bien (**NA: Freak, es raro o loco)**

-Hola, pa…-Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella ya se encontraba en medio de mi sala. Cerré la puerta y la quede mirando.

Se había sentado en el suelo, había cerrado sus ojos.

-¿Sabes como se llama el espíritu?

-Edward. —Dicho esto comenzó a decir cosas incomprensibles y de un momento a otro Edward, apareció al costado mió.

-¿Qué demonios?—Dijo mirándome, yo tan solo señale a Madame Freak. —Dile que se valla. —Demandó Edward.

-Mira, te dije que te iba a ayudar, lo voy a hacer; pero quiero estar segura si no hay ninguna posibilidad de que te vallas. El me sonrió y se paso la mano por los cabellos. —Por Dios que lindo es cuando hace eso, pensé.

-No vas a tener suerte, créeme solo gastas tu dinero.

-Nada te cuesta intentar.

-Veamos, quien gana. —La señora abrió sus ojos y los clavó en mí.

-Bueno el espíritu que te visita es de mas o menos unos treinta años.

-Y yo que pensé que tenía veinte.—Dijo Edward con tono de burla.

-Pues con todas esas ojeras pareces de cuarenta. —Dije tratando de defenderme, claro que no era cierto; era el ángel mas bello de todos.

-¿Disculpa?—Dijo Madame Freak.

-A usted no, a el. —Dije alzando mi pulgar hacia la derecha.

-No hay nadie a tu derecha, niña. —Replicó Madame F.

-Claro que sí, un chico de unos veinte, cabellos de un extraño color bronce y ojos hermosos esmeraldas.

-Bella, creo tú eres la única que puede verme y gracias por el cumplido. —Dijo la aterciopelada voz

-¿Qué como que soy la única?-Madame F, me esta viendo demasiado raro, mientras que Edward estaba tratando de responderme lo que le preguntaba. —Ok, Edward, por favor ¿Podrías hacer silencio? Gracias. Madame Freak, ¿Podría continuar?

-Como te decía, es de unos treinta añoso quizás unos veinte, el esta muerto desde hace unos dos años. —Muy bien , lo de la adivina era un fraude , no podía estar muerto hace dos años ; por que al comprar el departamento me habían dicho que hace seis meses no venia.—Y quiere que lo ayudes , eso es lo único que tienes que hacer para sacarlo de tu casa.

-Bueno, gracias. —Dije después de entregarle su paga.

-Si tienes alguna otra duda no dudes en llamarme. —Solo asentí levemente con la cabeza. Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió ella sola.

-Te dije que no serviría.

-Bueno, supongo que tenías razón.

-Hum, haber…te dije que te ayudaría.

-Aja.

-¿Tienes fotos de tu familia?

-Creo que si, en unas de las gavetas, de nuestra habitación. —Me reí ante ese comentario _nuestra_ habitación.

--

Estuvimos por horas buscando en casi todas las gavetas del departamento.

-Lo haríamos más rápido, si tú me ayudaras. —Dije.

-No puedo tocar las cosas ¿Recuerdas?

-Eso se puede cambiar. —Se me ocurrió una idea, bastante tonta en realidad; la había visto en un filme, de repente podría funcionar.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, tu solo cierra tus ojos. —Así lo hizo y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Ahora que?

-Concéntrate en poder tocar las cosas.

-No te entiendo.

-Concéntrate en como se sienten las cosas al tocarlas, ahora piensa de que si puedes tocar las cosas y toca lo primero a tu alcance. —Me picaban las manos para tocarlo, quería sentir su piel.

Se acerco a una mesa, aún con los ojos cerrados, y tocó un lapicero. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedo mirando su dedos agarrando el lapicero. Luego clavó la mirada en mí; se acercó a mí, alargó su brazo, pero entonces lo volvió a su lugar.

-¿Puedo?—Preguntó gentilmente, yo solo asentí, entonces volvió a alargar su brazo y me acarició la mejilla, tiernamente, luego me puso un mechón de mi cabello atrás de mi oreja. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas. Entonces acercó sus labios a mi mejilla y murmuró:

-Gracias. —Provocando que los cabellos de mi cuello se erizaran. Maldito fantasma súper sexy y sensual.

* * *

_**Hola Chicas , lamento la tardanza…ya saben los demás fics y no tenía inspiración pero vino de nuevo!!!**_

_**En fin…espero que les halla gustado el capi...please review!ahhpz pleasee podrían ir a mi perfil ...ahy una pequeña encuesta y se botan me haría muy feliz.**_

_**Besotes estilo Edward Cullen**_

_**Sonrisita estilo Robert Pattinson (en la escena que recoge la manzanita…no se ustedes pero yo grite como loca en el cine y casi me botan)**_

_**Mrz-Cullen (Screw Bella. I'm Edward's wife)**_


	5. Dirección equivocada

Retiro sus manos de mis mejillas y comenzó a buscar las fotografías en otra habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos las encontró.

Se acercó a mí y me las tendió.

-Eso es todo lo que encontré. —Eran relativamente pocas, pero peor es nada. En la primera fotografía había una chica rubia despampanante, su novia. —pensé instantáneamente. En la siguiente estaba un chico musculoso de cabellos negros y dos hoyuelos adorables, en la foto el estaba despeinando a Edward.

En la tercera Edward estaba en un piano tocando, concentrado en la música, se le veía tranquilo lleno de paz. En la siguiente fotografía estaba con la rubia y el chico musculoso. Atrás decía: Rosalie y Emmett, en una perfecta caligrafía.

Entonces mire detenidamente a Rosalie, tiene los mismos ojos de Edward, la forma de los labios y la nariz.

Lo miré a Edward, quien estuvo un poco confundido.

-Es tu hermana. —Entonces sentí como mi corazón se volvía a hinchar.

-Rosalie, a ella le gusta Emmett, pero no quiere decírselo. —Comenzó a recordar. Me volví hacia las demás fotografías pero se repetían las mismas personas en diferentes ocasiones.

-¿No te acuerdas de donde vive?

-No…aún.

-¿Crees que te puedes acordar?

-Tal vez…es que solo me acuerdo, cuando veo fotografías, son como flashes que vienen a mi mente. —Volteé todas las fotos y en una de ellas había una dirección.

Sentí como una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro. Volteé la fotografía otra vez y era la foto donde salía Edward con Emmett.

-Tal vez sea su dirección.

-O tal vez un lugar cualquiera. —Dijo con una expresión seria.

-Deberías ser un poco más optimista.

-Lo dices por que tu no estas muerta.

-Pues, las cosas deben ser mucho más sencillas para ti.

-No, no lo es, es estresante no saber nada de ti mismo, no poder acordarte. —Dijo irritado.

-Tampoco es sencillo ayudarte si eres pesimista.

-Soy realista. Bella, no estas obligada a ayudarme.

-Me siento a gusto haciéndolo. —Espero que no halla captado el doble sentido. El esbozó una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa simplemente hermosa.

-Gracias. —Dijo.

-Es un placer. —Volví a mirar la dirección, pero había un número que no se distinguía entre en cinco o un seis.--¿Este es un cinco o un seis? –Le dije apuntando al número.

-Definitivamente un cinco. —Me paré y fui a _nuestra_ habitación. Cogí las llaves de _nuestro _departamento.

-Vamos. —Dije abriéndole la puerta.

-No necesito una puerta. —Dijo con _esa_ sonrisa.

-Cierto. —Me subí a mi auto y Edward también. Llegamos en unos cinco minutos.

Era una casa linda y grande, de un color crema.

Toqué el timbre y nos abrió una señora con cabello rubio con algunas canas. Edward se encontraba al costado mío.

-Buenos días. —Dijo ella amargamente.

-Buenos días, le quería hacer una pregunta.

-Dime, jovencita.

-¿Conoce a un chico de…-Mire a Edward y elevé mi mano hasta su cabeza.—Mas o menos esta altura , unos ojos verdes , cabello cobrizo , bien formado y de buen parecido?—Los ojos de la señora se abrieron como platos y junto más la puerta tras de ella; se tapó la boca y luego paso su mano por los cabellos.

-¿Mi esposo te ha contratado, verdad?

-¿Disculpe?—Dije con la mente atolondrada.

-Lo que el te paga, te daré el doble. Solo no le muestres las fotografías.

-Solo dígame si lo conoce o no.

-Claro que lo conozco. Es mi amante.-- ¿¡Que?! Miré a Edward, quien estaba aterrado más que confundido.

-Ok. —Y si más, me volví a subir al auto.

-¿Soy stripper, o algo parecido?—Me reí fuerte y el tan solo estaba serio.

-No, lo creo. De repente se mudaron.

_**(N/A: A partir de aquí, la historia esta en tercera persona. Solo por este capitulo.)**_

La señora volvió a entrar a su casa, cuando vio que el vehículo de la joven se alejaba. Estaba desesperada ¿Qué pasaría, si su esposo se enterara?

Se sentó en frente de la ventana, como todas las tardes. Y pasó lo habitual . El chico de la casa del al frente salió por su correo.

Había algo que no entraba en la cabeza de la señora. ¿Cómo es que ese muchacho no tenía novia? Es decir es fornido, musculoso, pelo negro rizado y unos lindos hoyuelitos.

Lo único que sabía de ese muchacho es que se llamaba _Emmett McCarthy._

_____________________________________________________________________-_

_**Ok, se que es corto. Pero los capítulos de ahora en adelante van a ser cortos, **_

_**Bueno para los que no la han pillado; la señora vivía en la 205 y Emmett en la 206. Justo al frente de ella.**_

_**¡Eso es todo por hoy! **_

_**PD: Ok, les voy a pedir un favor. Hay una historia muy buena que se llama Love Is Blind de Taniiah. Por favor pásense por ahí **_

_**Ahora si, ¡Gracias a todo el mundo por leer! Son geniales**_

_**Besotes estilo Edward **_

_**Abrazos **_

_**Mrz-Cullen (Screw Bella. I'm Edward's Wife)**_


	6. Azotea

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente no soy Stephenie Meyer!! (Gracias mundo ¬¬) y tampoco la trama me pertenece , tan solo la adaptación. Obra original de Marc Levy

* * *

**

**(Bella's POV)**

Me estacioné afuera del apartamento. Entramos.

-Espera, ¿Tenías amigos en tu edificio?—Dije esperanzada.

-Supongo, no estoy seguro.

-Vamos a preguntar. —Dije ¿Entusiasta? Yo entusiasta, por favor.

-¿Sabes cuantos pisos tiene este departamento?

-Cinco. Aún no entiendo por que a los hombres no les gusta preguntar. —Me paré afuera de la primera puerta, del piso.

Una señora algo mayor nos abrió la puerta.

-¿Crees que le halla bailado a ella?—Me preguntó Edward, me carcajeé en su cara. Y obviamente la señora me comenzó a mirar raro.

-Buenos días, señora.

-Hola, hija, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Me pregunto si conoce al joven que vive en el quinto piso.

-¿Hay quinto?—Genial, esto esta de pelos.

-Hum, no hay problema. Gracias. –Cerró la puerta y nos dirigimos a las demás.

La verdad es que no hubo mucha suerte, las respuestas mas frecuentes era: "No, no conozco a nadie" o tal vez: "Si pero era un antisocial, no se creo que traía chicas y salían medias raras." Y también algunas como: "¿Ese muchacho que estaba como quiere? ¿Ese de ojos esmeraldas? No, no me sabia ni su nombre."

Llegamos a un apartamento que estaba tan solo un piso mas abajo que el _nuestro_. Toqué la puerta y me abrió un chico apuesto, pero no tanto como Edward. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, era un tanto alto y cabellos rubios.

-Hola.--¿Acaso intenta ser seductor?

-Hola, ¿Conoces al que vive en el siguiente piso?—Se paso la mano por los cabellos.

-No, creo que no. —

-Bueno, de todas maneras gracias.

-¿Oye no quieres pasar a tomar algo?

-Bella, no—Dijo Edward con voz autoritaria. —Solo te quiere para una noche, si es que me entiendes.

-No, no gracias. —Dije haciéndole caso a Edward.

-Vamos _cariño_, solo será por un momento.

-No, y de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda. —No espere a que cerrara la puerta y me fui escaleras arriba. Estábamos subiendo las escaleras, cuando Edward decidió iniciar una conversación.

-Soy un _fantasma_ aquí, nadie sabe de mí.

-De repente eras algo dedicado a tu trabajo. ¡Maldición!—Dije mientras revisaba mis bolsillos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tal parece que me he olvidado la llave.

-Usa la que esta debajo del extintor. —Edward se recostó en la puerta. Recogí la llave y abrí la puerta del departamento.

Tan pronto entre me senté en el sofá y prendí la televisión, a ver si encontraba algo interesante. Algo más interesante que el milagro que tenía a mi lado.

El tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-Me pregunto…-Dijo casi para si mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?—Pregunté consternada. Quería saber cual era su oración.

-Nada, no tiene importancia. —Dijo dando una arrebatadora sonrisa. No me puedo creer que este supermodelo, no tenga novia. Oh, oh ¿Y si no era novia, si no novio?—No importa, no por eso dejaremos de ser ¿Amigos?

Fijé la vista en el aparto, dando un comercial para un película melosa y amorosa. Genial, lo que necesito.

-Cuéntame de ti. —Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No soy interesante. —Dije sonrojada.

-Estoy seguro que tienes una historia fascinante. —Dijo con _esa_ sonrisa.

-Bueno, para empezar soy la reina de la torpeza y mala suerte. —Eso hizo que soltara una risa silenciosa. —Mis padres son separados; mi madre vive en Jacksonville y Charlie—mi papá—En Forks.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con tu mamá?

-Bueno ella se volvió a casar y quería darle su espacio. Se que a ella le gusta viajar, pero el instituto no me lo permitía, por tanto ella no podía ir con Phil—Su esposo.

-¿Y tu papá?

-Bueno, si vivía con el hace un par de semanas. Pero mi mejor amigo murió, me afecto mucho. Solía decir que el era _mi sol_ personal.

-¿Entonces tu lo querías _mas_ que amigos?—Preguntó un tanto confuso.

-No, Jacob y yo solo éramos _amigos_, solo eso. En fin, deje de salir con Alice, en otras palabras me abandone completamente. Así que decidí que quería comenzar de nuevo, vine aquí y me encontré con un fantasma neurótico. —Se rió musicalmente ocupando –su risa—todo el espacio en mi mente.

-Lamento de lo de Jacob.

-Yo también. —Dije agachando mi cabeza, dejando que se me escapara una lágrima recordando a mi amigo.

Su mano elevó mi barbilla, obligando así, que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy seguro que el no querría verte así, deberías recuperarte, por ti, por _mí._ –Dijo casi para el mismo. Me quedé sorprendida. Mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho. — ¿Lo prometes?

-Sí. —Dije dándole una sonrisa sincera. Faltaban pocos minutos para el crepúsculo y se me ocurrió que sería lindo verlo desde la azotea.--¿Quieres ver el crepúsculo?—Le pregunté. El asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me fui escaleras arriba y Edward me siguió. Lleguemos y las luces anaranjadas estaban en mi rostro y traspasando el de Edward.

-¿Sabes?—Dijo el rompiendo el silencio. —Siempre quise tener una habitación, aquí, una donde este mi piano, mis libros y todo lo que me gusta. Supongo que ya no podré hacerlo. —Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Todavía no sabemos si estas muerto o no.

-Todavía, pero hay unas buenas probabilidades de que sí. —Ignoré l comentario pesimista de Edward y dirigí mi mirada al atardecer, que estaba haciendo un espectáculo para nuestros ojos.

-El crepúsculo es el comienzo de un día y el término del otro. —Dije mirando al crepúsculo.

-No para mí, siempre me quedo estancado aquí.

-Veremos que pasa mañana. —Dije sonriente. Hoy día estaba extrañamente feliz sin razón.

* * *

**Ya lo se , bueno este es un cap Edward y Bella , qería poner mas de ellos ; prometo que para el próximo cap se sabra más o menos que es lo que paso con Edward...y si esta muerto o no.**

**Gracias a todo las chicas que me leen y me dejan un review , a las que leen y no dejan también...**

**En fin, supongo que para la próxima semana estoy colgando el **

**Muchas gracias!!!**

**Besotes Edward Cullen**

**Sonrisitas Robert Pattinson (ahhh me mueroo!!)**

** (Screw Bella.I'm Edward's Wife)**


	7. Soy un destruye familias, pero

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es del francés Marc Levy. Yo solo me divierto adaptándolos. _

**Soy un destruye hogares, pero salvo vidas.**

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

Me desperté con los rayos del sol en mi rostro. En ese momento me maldije por no haber cerrado las ventanas.

Me senté en mi cama y justo al lado mío me encontré con un cuerpo escultural echado viendo la ventana.

Aclaré mi garganta haciendo notar que ya me había despertado.

—Buenos días—Saludó él. Volviendo su vista hacia mí.

—Buenos días. —Respondí mientras me levantaba de mi cama y sacaba mis cosas para bañarme.

— ¿Cuál es el plan hoy?—Me preguntó mientras me miraba atentamente.

—De hecho, voy a salir con Alice si no te molesta. —Dije temerosa.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?—Tenía _esa_ sonrisa en el rostro. _¡Maldita sea!_—Yo soy el entrometido aquí.

—Es tu departamento, Edward. —Hable lo suficientemente fuerte mientras estaba entrando al baño. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Si no te molesta, ¿A dónde vas?

—La verdad, no tengo la menor idea, creo que aún restaurante por aquí cerca. —Respondí.

Edward no preguntó nada mas y no se si se quedo en la habitación. Aunque, claro, sería bastante incomodo para los dos si lo hiciera.

Me despojé de mis pijamas y me metí a la ducha. ¡Maldita sea! ¡El agua esta congelada!

Salí inmediatamente de la ducha, y me envolví en una toalla que encontré a mano. Me miré al espejo y ahí estaba mi fantasma favorito.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Edward, tienes que dejar de presentarte así!—El corazón a duras penas me latía.

—Lo siento, pero has de admitir que he venido en un momento no tan imprudente.

—Si por no tan imprudente te refieres a que estoy envuelta en una toalla, pues te equivocas.

—De hecho, me refiero a que el agua de la ducha esta helada. La mayoría de veces pasa eso. En la terma, que esta dentro de la ducha, hay una pequeña palanca; apriétala por dos minutos. —Dijo pasándose la mano por los cabellos.

—Gracias. —Dije, nerviosa por la posición en la que estaba. —¿Ahora podías por favor…?-Hice una seña con la mano, para que se fuera.

—Claro, lo siento. —Y sin más desapareció.

Me despojé de la toalla y la puse a un lado. Entré a la ducha y deje que el agua me hiciera olvidar de todo lo que me estaba pasando y relajarme un poco.

Hasta que de pronto escuché la puerta abrirse y unos tacones hacer un leve clic contra el parqué del suelo. Alice, pensé inmediatamente.

— ¡Bella, mueve tu trasero hacía aquí!—Gritó Alice desde mi habitación.

— ¡Alice, si no te haz dado cuenta me estoy terminando de bañar!

—Bella, hice reservaciones para dentro de quince minutos. Ese lugar siempre esta lleno ¿Sabes cuanto me costó hacer las reservaciones?—Me parece que esta algo irritada.

Me sequé rápido y me puse una toalla en el cabello y otra en el cuerpo. Salí del baño y mi amiga estaba justo al frente mío.

—Bella, en tu cama esta la ropa que te tienes que poner. Así que mueve tu lindo traserito y vístete. —Me ordenó Alice.

—Como diga, señorita. —Dije, obedientemente.

Me fui a mi habitación y vi la ropa tendida en la cama. Era una falda negra pequeña, un polo de un azul oscuro en cuello "V" y unas sandalias negras sin taco.

Me cambié en poco más de cinco minutos y cuando salí, Alice ya estaba en la puerta.

—Alice, ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

—Bueno, hay un restaurante bonito cerca de aquí; es un gran lugar con un gran servicio. —Hice una cara de preocupación, lo que a Alice le parecía bonito, era absurdamente ostentoso. —No, Bella, no es nada ostentoso, lo prometo.

—Esta bien. —Dije mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento.

— ¿Y solucionaste tu problema paranormal?—Dijo divertida.

—No, Allie, pero estoy dudando en hacerlo. —Alice se quedo confundida.

— ¿Quieres decir que…?

— Quiero decir que es un buen amigo. —La corté antes de que pudiera decir falsas acusaciones.

—Eso es bueno, las personas _normales_ no se enamoran de _fantasmas. —_Sonreí ante su indirecta.

—Opino lo mismo que tu.

—Aunque _no hay_ amores imposibles. —Otra indirecta. Sonreí y dirigí mi mirada hacia Alice, quien estaba con una ceja levantada.

—Alice, ¿Estas tratando de llegar a algún punto con esto?

—Claro que si, Bella, quiero que admitas que te enamoraste.

— ¿Qué? ¿Enamorada? No, por Dios, no. Solo me gusta Edward.

—Como digas, Bella. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

--

Estacionamos en frente del restaurante, que por cierto tenía una buena fachada. Bajamos del auto y entramos.

Y justo como Alice había dicho el lugar estaba lleno. Mi amiga se acercó a la recepcionista y dijo el nombre al cual estaba hecha la reserva.

Nos sentamos en una mesa un poco apartada de las demás, en una parte era bueno, por que no escuchábamos las demás conversaciones.

— ¿Cómo te va con Jazz?—Pregunté.

—Genial, de hecho ayer me llevó a ver una obra de teatro hermosa sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

— ¿Eso te parece hermoso?—Pregunté, esta vez confundida

—Bueno a decir verdad, solo me pareció lindo cuando el héroe se queda con la chica. —Dijo algo avergonzada.

—A mi también me gustan las obras de la segunda guerra mundial. — ¡Dios! ¡Esa voz! Miré a mi costado y allí se hallaba Adonis en fantasma.

— ¿Edward?—Pregunté, solo para sus oídos.

—Hola. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Dije bajito.

— ¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Vine contigo, Bella. —Respondió Alice indignada.

—No, Alice, no te lo digo a ti.

— ¿Edward está aquí?—Preguntó, confundida.

—Pues sí.

—Bueno, les daré un tiempo a solas. —Dijo, guiñándome un ojo. —Además tengo que irme a retocar el maquillaje.

Alice se paró de la mesa y con paso grácil se fue hacia el baño, dejándome sola con Edward.

No había _casi_ ningún inconveniente con eso, excepto por el hecho, de que si hablo con él en público todas las personas en el local van a pensar que no estoy bien de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Dije bajito.

—Bueno el departamento estaba…solo.

— ¿Y por eso decidiste alegrarme la velada?—Dije burlona.

— Bueno si quieres…-Entonces un ruido interrumpió nuestra conversación. Al parecer un señor se había tropezado con el mesero y se había caído al suelo.

— ¡David!—Gritó una señora que estaba arrodillada al costado de el. — ¡Un doctor! ¿Alguien es doctor? ¡Por favor!

— ¡Tócale el pecho!—Bramó Edward.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Bella, solo hazlo, confía en mí. — ¡Maldita sea! Me abrí paso entre la multitud acumulada alrededor del hombre.

Después de algunos minutos llegué a su lado.

— ¿Señorita, es doctora?—Preguntó una anciana.

—Hum…si, supongo. —Dije lo último bajito

—Bella, tócale el pecho y dime si sientes sus costillas. —Dijo Edward

—No, no las siento. De hecho están un poco hundidas.

— ¿Qué esta hundido?—Dijo la anciana.

—Dile que vas a necesitar un cuchillo afilado y una botella de Vodka. —Dijo Edward

—Necesito un cuchillo afilado y una botella de Vodka.

— ¡Mesero!—Dijo, otra vez la anciana.

— ¡En seguida!—Respondió el muchacho.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi marido?—Dijo la anciana.

— Es tensión Pneumothorax. —Dijo Edward

—Creo que es tensión Neuma rea.

— Pneumothorax. —Me corrigió Edward.

—Neumera.

— Pneumothorax.--¡Dios ese nombre es difícil!

—Pneaumotexort.

— ¡No importa!—Dijo Edward.

— ¿Sabe que? No importa.

— ¿Pero que es lo que hace?—Dijo la anciana.

—El aire de los pulmones se escapa y se va a su pecho. —Explicó Edward. —Abre su camisa.

— Ehm…el aire de los pulmones…se escapa y…ah…se va a su pecho. ¡Abre su camisa! — ¡Esto es completamente estresante! El hombre comenzó a desabotonar la camisa.

— ¡No, el! ¡Tu, Bella!—Bramó Edward.

—No, este…mejor lo hago yo. —Mis manos estaban temblorosas mientras desabotonaba lo que quedaba.

—Hay una válvula en donde comienzan los pulmones, si no cierra entonces los pulmones no funcionan y contrae a los demás órganos. Ahora, quiero que sientas sus costillas otra vez. —Mis manos comenzaron a tocar su abdomen como si fueran teclas de un piano. —Un poco más abajo, Bella. ¿Sientes ese espacio entre esas costilla? —Preguntó apuntando hacia ellas.

—Ajá.

—Derrama un poco de Vodka ahí. —Sin chistar tomé la botella de Vodka y lo derramé, si querer, por todo su abdomen. —Bien, ahora toma el cuchillo. —Cuando escuché la palabra cuchillo me quedé helada.

—Ehh, ¿Podrían ponerse por favor unos…digamos cinco pasos mas atrás?—Los señores retrocedieron, dándome espacio para hablar con Edward.

— ¿Para que el cuchillo?—Musité.

—Tienes que hacer una pequeña incisión.

— ¿Sabes que? No.

—Bella, la vida de una persona esta en peligro.

— ¡No pienso cortar a una persona, Edward!

—No tienes que temer, Bella, solo harás un pequeño agujero para que el aire escape. —Tomé el cuchillo, aún con las manos temblando. —Pon el cuchillo en el espacio.

— ¡Oh! ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

— ¡No lo se, sólo hazlo!—Introduce suavemente el cuchillo en el espacio. —Vas a tener que empujarlo mas fuerte. —Lo hice un poquito más fuerte esta vez. —Más fuerte. —Y así lo hice.

— ¡Oh por Dios!—Dije mientras veía salir el líquido rojo del agujero.

—Muy bien, ahora pon la tapa de la botella de Vodka en el agujero. —Sin mirar al líquido le puse la tapa y el señor comenzó a respirar.

— Soy doctor. —murmuró Edward.

—Edward.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué es eso que esta en mi mano?

—Descuida, es solo sangre. —Lo último que vi fueron unos ojos esmeraldas preocupados y lo último que escuché, es "¡Bella!" , quien reconocí como Alice . Después de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno este ha sido el capítulo mas largo, hasta ahora y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Primero, quiero agradecer a todas las personitas lindas que leen mi fic. ¡Son lo máximo! Y todas las alertas, de veras me hacen muy feliz. Y también a las que leen y no dejan, por que igual gastan su tiempo leyendo mis locuras.**

**Luego…**

**Edward por fin descubre que es doctor/stripper… ¡jajá! Bueno para el próximo capítulo no se si hacer que Rosalie tenga hijas o que sea Esme y que estas (las hijas) sean adoptadas. (Las hijas son de cuatro y seis años)**

**Ustedes díganmelo en sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye**

**Besotes estilo Edward Cullen**

**Sonrisitas Robert Pattinson**

**(Screw Bella. I'm Edward's Wife)**


	8. ¿Saint Mathew?

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de Marc Levy. Yo sólo me divierto adaptándola._

**Bella (P.O.V)**

**¿Saint Mathew?**

Sentí que unos brazos me sacudían fuertemente y no recordaba donde estaba y que estaba haciendo. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con un par azules y otro esmeralda.

-¡Bella!—Esa voz, Alice.

-¿Alice?—Dije con voz débil.

-¡Me haz dado un tremendo susto, tontita!—Esta vez dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Miré a mí alrededor y me encontré con un túmulo de gente a mí alrededor. Todos tenían expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué…qué fue lo que pasó?—Pregunté, y aún tenía la voz temblorosa.

-Pues, es algo cómico –Curvó sus labios hasta lograr una sonrisa, y se rió silenciosamente. — ¡Bella, salvaste la vida de un hombre! Y ahora esta muy bien, pero tu parece que no te acordaste de que no puedes ver sangre y te desmayaste. —Las imágenes de lo que Alice narraba vinieron a mi mente como "flashes" y entonces comprendí todo.

-¿Cuánto llevo así?—Dije, levantándome del suelo y poniéndome en pie.

-Pues, ya son –Miró su reloj de pulsera. —10 minutos, haz batido tu propio récord. —Dijo burlona.

-Por…Dios…-Dije atónita. El mayor tiempo que me he desmayado ha sido algo así como cinco minutos, no más. Pero debo reconocer que después de prácticamente hacerle una cirugía al hombre, no esta mal.

-Vamos, yo te llevo a tu apartamento. —Dijo Alice, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Asentí y la seguí hasta salir del restaurante. Tomamos un taxi y pasamos el camino en silencio; no era incomodo, mas bien acogedor. Edward no se encontraba en el taxi y me tenía ansiosa no saber donde estaba.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta cuando ya habíamos llegado. Alice le pagó al taxista y bajamos del auto hacia el departamento.

--

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que me quede, Bella?—Me dijo Alice, preocupada.

-No, Alice, estoy bien solo tengo que descansar un poco. Estoy algo abrumada, ya sabes, por lo que pasó en el restaurante. —Estaba mi apartamento con Alice discutiendo por si Alice se quedaba o no. Odiaba que las personas se preocupen demasiado por mí, y dejen de hacer cosas por eso.

-Esta bien, pero si algo sucede no dudes en llamarme.

-Claro, Alice. —Dije honestamente.

Con paso grácil, Alice, cruzó el umbral de la puerta y la cerró. Yo, me fui a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama, encendí la televisión –donde estaban dando un programa policial—y comencé a quedarme dormida, y lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera escuchado cierta voz.

-Lo lamento. —Dijo con la vista en el suelo. El dueño de los ojos esmeraldas se veía triste y arrepentido. Me quise abofetear por hacerlo sentir de tal manera. Su mirada se encontró con la mía.

-No tienes por que hacerlo, si no hubiera sido por ti ese hombre no hubiera sobrevivido. —Dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero hice que te desmayaras. —Edward aún estaba triste.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, me pasa a menudo. —El comentario hizo que Edward soltara una risa. —Así que eres un doctor y stripper. —Bromeé.

-Doble vida, genial—Dijo con _esa _sonrisa.-Por el día salva vidas y por la noche bailador a domicilio.

-Tal vez deberías poner tu número en las guías.

-Quien sabe, de repente esta. —Dijo divertido. – ¿Tienes alguna guía?

-¿Vas a buscarlo?—Dije, media divertida, media preocupada.

-No eso, Bella. —Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Me levanté de la cama y fui por la guía que se encontraba en la sala. No demoré más de dos minutos.

-¿Qué busco?- Pregunté a Edward.

-El hospital más cerca. —Abrí la empolvada guía y busqué en la sección de hospitales en Los Ángeles. Un anuncio grande me llamó la atención, _"Saint Mathew" _decía. Es un hospital a dos cuadras de aquí.

-Saint Mathew. —Dije para que Edward me escuchara.

-¿Te sientes mejor?—Me preguntó.

-Si. —Mentí.

-Bella, si no te sientes bien, podemos ir mañana.

-No, Edward, si estoy bien.-Dudó un poco, pero luego accedió.

-Bueno, entonces vamos.

--

Llegamos al hospital y bajamos del auto. Más bien, bajé del auto, Edward simplemente lo traspasó.

Fuimos a la recepción.

-¿Aquí trabaja el doctor Edward Cullen?- Le pregunté a la señora que estaba ahí.

-¿Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?—Dijo algo sorprendida.

-Si, ese es mi nombre. —Dijo Edward.

-Si, el.-

-Un momento, por favor. —Se paró de la silla y se dirigió a los doctores que estaban tras de ella.

-No, tiene _esa _mirada. —Dijo Edward.

-¿Cuál mirada?

-Esa la que usamos, cuando damos malas noticias. —Dijo pasándose la mano por los cabellos. La recepcionista regresó.

-Por favor, vayan al piso siete.- No se si tiene una mirada de malas noticias, pero era sin duda rara.

Tomé el ascensor que estaba justo al lado de la recepción y marqué el número siete. Al cabo de unos minutos, las puertas se abrieron y justo al frente de ellas un hombre musculoso esperaba.

Me acerqué hacia el.

-Hola, soy el doctor Emmett Cullen.

-Bella Swan.

-Me dijeron que buscas a Edward. —Dijo serio.

-Si, ¿Donde lo puedo encontrar?

-Bien, Bella, para decirte sobre Edward, necesito saber que eras de el.

-Dile que eres mi novia. —Dijo Edward.

-Soy su novia. —Al decir eso, quise con todas mis fuerzas que fuese de verdad.

-¿Novia?—Preguntó dudoso. —Para serte sincero , me cuesta creerte.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Dijimos al unísono, Edward y yo.

-Toda la vida de Edward, era este hospital.

-De hecho nos conocimos hace poco. ¿Dónde esta el?

-Supongo que no sabes del accidente. —Dijo Emmett, a decir verdad en su cara se leía dolor.

-¿Qué accidente? Es que acabo de llegar, estuve de viaje por unas cuantas semanas.

-Hace seis meses, Edward tuvo un accidente. Iba por la autopista y un tráiler iba por su carril—obviamente, el tráiler estaba equivocado. —No pudo frenar, parece que los frenos se vaciaron y se chocaron. Ha estado en coma desde entonces.

-Oh por Dios. —Fue lo único que me atreví a decir. Volteé a ver a Edward, el estaba con el rostro indescriptible.- ¿Podría ver su habitación?

-Claro, Bella, sígueme. –Cruzamos todo el pasillo, hasta llegar a la última habitación. Nos quedamos en la puerta. —Mira, dentro de diez minutos, tengo una reunión y las reglas dicen que no te puedo dejar sola en un piso con un paciente.

-Claro, no más de diez minutos.- Edward traspasó la puerta y acto seguido Emmett la abrió.

Entré cuidadosamente y en la camilla del hospital se encontraba el ser mas hermoso que haya visto. Edward, era aun más hermoso cuando era humano.

-Edward, no estas muerto. —Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Y no tienes ninguna cicatriz.

-No se trata de cómo me vea, Bella, estoy en coma persistente. —Dijo triste. —Eso es malo, podría darme un paro en cualquier momento.

-Estar en coma, es mejor que estar muerto. Además ahora estamos aquí hay que hacer algo.

-De repente si trato de…-Negó con la cabeza. —No esa idea es tonta.

-¿Por qué no trates de unirte a tu cuerpo? – Se echo en la cama, traspasando su cuerpo y respiró hondo.

El _holter_ comenzó ha acelerarse.

-Creo que funciona. —Dije dudosa. Edward se sentó en la cama.

-No, no funciona. No estoy _pegándome _a mi cuerpo.

-Tiene que ver otra forma.

-No creo que la halla. —Edward se acercó a la ventana y miró unos dibujos que estaban en el marco. Comencé a leer cada una de ellas. Decían algo como: "Tío Edward, mejórate" otras como "Te extrañamos, tío Edward ", todas eran tarjetas esperanzadoras con dibujos torpemente hechos.

-Yo también las quiero, pequeñas demonios.-Dijo bajito, pero aún así lo pude escuchar. Abrieron la puerta y Emmett estaba ahí.

-Bella, ya me tengo que ir.

-Si, solo dame un momento para despedirme.

-Claro. —Con eso cerró la puerta.

Sentí que un par de ojos me observaban.

-Bella, gracias por todo. En serio, todo lo que haz hecho ha sido sorprendente, supongo que ya no te molestaré mas.

-¿No…no vas a regresar?

-No. —Dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Digo, después de todo es tu departamento y son tus cosas.

-Creo que ahora te pertenecen a ti.

-Bella, de veras me tengo que ir. —Dijo Emmett. Me dirigí a la puerta y miré al cuerpo de Edward.

-Adiós, Edward.

-Adiós, Bella. —Con eso salí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

**¡Guarden las armas! No los voy a dejar así obviamente ¿Qué clase de final es ese? En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. **

**Se acepta desde felicitaciones hasta amenazas de muerte.**

**Muchas ,muchas gracias a todas las personitas lindas que leen mi fic ¡U rock! ¡93 reviews! Estoy muy feliz , hacen que esta humilde escritora se anime para poner mas caps y mas rápido.**

**Besotes**

**Mrz. Cullen (****Screw Bella. I'm Edward's Wife)**


	9. ¿Me ayudas?

**¿Me ayudas?**

**Edward P.O.V**

Me quede observando mi cuerpo por unos minutos más, hasta que escuché unos gritos de dos niñas pequeñas, ¿Acaso eran mis sobrinas?

Me asomé por la puerta y las dos pequeñas de cabello cobrizo venían corriendo a toda velocidad. Una sonrisa amplia se asomó por mi rostro.

-¡Te gané, Hayley!—Dijo Amy, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡No es justo, Tramposa!—Hayley hizo un pequeño pucherito y se cruzó de brazos. Mi sonrisa se extendió aún más. Eran completamente adorables cuando se enojaban.

-Niñas, tranquilas, no se corre por el hospital. —Dijo una voz demasiado familiar. Rose.

-Lo siento, mami. —Dijeron las gemelas al unísono. Rose las miró con cariño, para luego fijar su mirada en mi cuerpo.

Sonrió tristemente y se acercó, hasta tocarme la mano. Sentí algo de cosquilleos, pero está bien.

-¿Cuándo va a despertar tío Edward?—Dijo Amy. La pequeña de ojos azules, se le escapó una lágrima.

-No lo sé, Amy, pero estoy segura que muy pronto. —Le tocó la cabeza a la pequeña y le secó las lágrimas que les caían.

Se quedaron un rato más así hasta que en la sala irrumpió un doctor.

Cuando vi la cara de aquel, todo rasgo de felicidad se me borró del rostro. Tyler, había querido robar mi puesto desde hace ya bastantes meses, con este accidente lo había favorecido.

-Srta. Cullen, tengo que hablar con usted. —Le abrió la puerta de la habitación, hablar afuera. Ok, esto no era nada bueno.

Los dos salieron, dejando a las niñas solas.

-Edward, está con un respirador artificial desde hace bastante tiempo. Su seguro no está cubriendo eso, sin embargo, como ha sido un miembro valioso del hospital, se la bastante comodidades por eso no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Edward estaba en contra de los respiradores, porque creía que hacían alargar mas el momento de la muerte, y los familiares sufrían al ver a los pacientes en estas condiciones.

-Rose, no tienes porque creer eso. Además, ahora estoy muy de acuerdo con eso. Rose, por favor soy tu hermano, estoy aquí. —Rogué.

Tyler sacó unos papeles de su carpeta y se los tendió a mi hermana.

-Si usted firma estos documentos, le desconectaremos la maquina a Edward, así no sufrirá más. Tiene que firmas justo aquí. —Indico los puntos, y le tendió un lapicero. Rose miró el lapicero por un período corto de tiempo, y luego lo rechazó.

-Lo pensaré, en una semana le entrego mi respuesta; gracias. —Dijo fríamente.

, creo que es mejor que firme, Edward dejaré de sufrir. —Mi hermana frunció el ceño y entró a la habitación, Tyler la siguió.

-¡No me diga que es lo mejor para mi hermano!

-Es tan sólo una opinión de un profesional…

-¡He dicho que lo pensaré! –Se frotó las sienes y trató de calmarse—Niñas, vámonos. Despídanse del tío Edward.

-Adiós tiíto, Edward. —Dijeron dulcemente.

-Adiós, chicas. —Le respondí.

Salieron los cuatro de la habitación y los seguí hasta la puerta del hospital. Tyler seguía hablando con Rose, sobre desconectarme del respirador artificial.

Rosalie estaba perdiendo la paciencia y una que otra, se leía en su rostro, que quería tirarle algo punzante en el pecho.

Amy y Hayley salieron del hospital con su madre en el brazo. Tyler soltó un bufido y se fue a hablar con una de las enfermeras.

No tenía de la menor idea de que hacer, no tenía alguien quien me ayudara, porque a esa persona, yo le había dicho que ya no era necesario.

**Bella P.O.V**

Saqué la foto que había, cuidadosamente, sacado del cuarto de Edward y la puse en mi mesa de noche. La miré unas cuantas veces antes de tirarme en mi cama.

Prendí la televisión y comencé a hacer zapping, pero como siempre, no había nada bueno para ver. Apagué el aparato y me paré de la cama, busqué uno de los discos más queridos de Edward y lo puse en el reproductor.

Comencé a tararear al ritmo de la música, y hasta mover mi cabeza. Cerré mis ojos y deje que la música me transportara.

-¿Me extrañaste?—Dijo una voz extremadamente familiar. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me giré en dirección de donde provenía la voz.

El estaba apoyado en la pared, mirando por la ventana. Los rayos del sol lo traspasaban, pero aún así se podía ver su sonrisa torcida.

-Pensé que…-Comencé nerviosamente. Dirigí mi mirada al suelo, para ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Hubo…complicaciones. —Dijo pensativo.

-¿Qué clase de complicaciones?—Pregunté, preocupada.

-Es que, lo que me mantiene vivo es un respirador artificial y pues, lo van a apagar. —Mi boca se abrió hasta más no poder.

Quería… ¿_llorar_?

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Estaba desesperada, la respiración comenzó a entrecortarse. Me vi los brazos, y estaban más blancos de lo normal, la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Me senté en la cama antes de que me desmayara. Edward tenía una expresión de impotencia.

-Es que, yo estoy en contra de los respiradores artificiales , creo, o mejor dicho , creía que solo alargaban lo que iba a pasar de todas formas y daban falsas esperanzas a las familias.—¿Acaso el creía que no iba a salir de esta?—Tyler , mi doctor.—Esto último lo dijo algo fastidiado , pero solo mínimamente.—Le dijo a Rose , que yo estaba en contra de estas cosas y que firmara para que me lo desconecten y pueda descansar.

-Pero, tu hermana no lo haría, ¿O sí?

-No lo sé, ella me conoce bien. Pero aún así, no lo sé. —Me paré de mi cama y dirigí mi mirada a la mesa de noche, que tenía al costado.

Agarré las llaves del auto y salí de la habitación. Edward, aún con expresión confundida, me siguió.

-¿A dónde vamos?—Dijo el confundido.

No le respondí y seguí bajando de las escaleras. Tal vez si le digo justo aquí, se arrepentirá y se irá.

Llegamos a la entrada, donde mi coche estaba estacionado, y entre al auto. Edward hizo lo mismo, puse la llave en el contacto y el carro arrancó.

-¿Dónde vive Rosalie?—Pregunté.

-¿Para qué vamos allí?

-Pensé que querías seguir vivo. —Rodó los ojos. Si es que eso se podía hacer en un fantasma.

-No la vas a convencer. —Si, ese era el siempre optimista Edward.

-¿Quieres apostar?—Dije con una sonrisa ancha en mi rostro.

-¿Qué apostamos?—Dijo con voz seductora. En mi mente se idearon miles de cosas, algunas rozaban lo pervertido, mientras que otras eran bastante tontas.

Apreté mis manos al volante y me comencé a decir que solo estábamos jugando. Solo eso.

-¿Y bien?—Dijo él.

-¿Lo dices enserio?—Pregunté incrédula.

-Pues, me despertaste un interés, no sabía que te gustaban las apuestas. Además, quiero ver que pedirás como premio. Claro, si es que ganas.--¿Acaso me estaba subestimando?—Voltea justo aquí.

Hice lo que me dijo. Por medio de señas me indicó en donde estaba la casa de su hermana, la verdad es que era muy bonita.

La fachada era de un color crema y la puerta de un color caoba. Los marcos de las ventanas y el techo eran de color blanco.

Bajé del auto, mientras que Edward lo traspasó. Toqué el timbre, y sentía que mis manos se ponían algo húmedas y mi estomago comenzaba a sonar.

Una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, nariz respingada y una fina boca me abrió. Rosalie, pensé de inmediato. El parecido era asombroso.

Rosalie sin duda era el ser más hermoso de todo el planeta. Y con solo verla mi autoestima se fue por los suelos.

-Dile que eres una de mis mejores amigas. —Me alentó la aterciopelada voz.

-Soy Bella, la mejor amiga de Edward. —Sonrió de manera triste.

-Rosalie. —Dijo ella.

-Un placer.

-Claro Edward, pasa. —Entré a la casa. Inmediatamente vi que dos pequeñas rubias, estaban viendo Buscando a Nemo.

Seguí a Rosalie hasta la cocina, donde ella se apoyó en la alacena.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Dijo amablemente.

-Pues, uno de mis amigos del hospital me dijo que piensan desconectarle el respirador artificial. — Hizo una mueca.

-Creo que eso es un problema entre familia. —

**Edward P.O.V**

Entramos a la casa y mi vista se fijo en mis sobrinas, viendo alguna película de Disney, que tanto les fascina.

Me senté al lado de ellas y comencé a pensar lo mucho que las extrañaría.

Amy volteó su cabeza hacia mi dirección, se le abrieron los ojos y se fue corriendo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

La seguí hasta su habitación. De la cual había sacado una gran galleta de chispas de chocolate.

La dejó en la mesa que se encontraba al lado mío. Y luego se volteó a verme.

-Toma, tío.-

* * *

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. ¡Ya cumplí! Pensé que no lo haría, es que tengo demasiada tarea.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Detesto dejarlas con la incógnita, pero todo paso a paso.**

**Calculo que al fic le quedan tres o cuatro capítulos contando el epilogo. Sí , es un fic súper-corto.**

**Cuídense **

**Besotes Edward combinado con Robert (:**

**Mrz. Cullen**


	10. ¿Tu eres mi cita?

Bella POV

—Sí, yo sé que eso es un problema de familia. Pero Edward y yo fuimos muy unidos en el hospital.- Rogué para que le tomara sentido a mis palabras, para no decirle que éramos novios.

La sola idea de que Edward y yo fuéramos novios, hacía que sintiera mariposas en mi estomago. Eso sin mencionar, que me estaba imaginando a él y yo tomados de las manos caminando por un gran parque.

Oh genial , la sola imagen de eso hacía que mi corazón latiera desbocado, tanto, que hasta dolía. Sentía como el calor subía a mis mejillas y…

— ¿Bella? – Preguntó Rosalie con un atisbo de preocupación en su voz. — ¿Haz escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

¿Rosalie me había estado hablando?

—No, lo siento.-

—Descuida.- Dijo con una falsa sonrisa. No la culpo, después de todo se supone que yo no debería entrometerme en eso. — Te estaba diciendo si tu y mi hermano eran novios, ¿Lo son?

—Bueno…- Me quedé helada. Sabía que tenía que responder con un sí, pero yo soy una patética mentirosa.

Así , que solo mire hacía el suelo— para evitar el contacto visual— y asentí.

—Edward nunca me habló de ti. — Su expresión paso de seriedad a hostilidad. — ¿Sabes? El día del accidente le estábamos organizando una cita a ciegas a Edward , yo no hubiera organizado nada, si él me hubiera dicho que tenía novia.

¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué se supone que hacía ahora? ¿Decir que era una broma, y que en verdad solo éramos amigos? Sí , claro.

—Así que si no te molesta, ¿Podrías retirarte de mi casa?

Sin darme una oportunidad de disculparme fue a ver cómo estaban sus hijas y me dejo sola en la cocina. No sin antes darme una señal para que me retirara, si es que no hubiera quedado claro.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré tras de mí. Edward apareció justo a mi costado y me observó durante un lapso pequeño de tiempo.

Nos subimos al monovolumen —yo me subí, Edward simplemente traspasó. — Entonces recordé que Alice también me había preparado una cita a ciegas, pero la habían cancelado en el último momento.

— Oye, Edward…- No quería hablar sobre el día del accidente, temía que lo hiciera sentir mal.

— ¿Si, Novia?- Dijo bromista. Ese comentario hizo que casi comenzara a hiperventilar. Definitivamente necesitaba aprender a controlar mis hormonas.

— ¿Cuándo pasó...el accidente? —Pregunté casi inaudible. Lamentablemente Edward si escuchó.

Volteé a ver su rostro que tenía una expresión algo triste, parecía como si quisiera ocultarlo.

—Lo siento, no debí haberte preguntado eso. – Me apresuré al seleccionar mis palabras.

—No, no te preocupes.- Me sonrió cálidamente, pero aún tenía un rasgo de tristeza. — Fue el veintinueve de Mayo.

Todo encajó como un rompecabezas. Ese mismo día Alice me había conseguido la cita y su hermana dijo que había hecho lo mismo con Edward. No había manera que eso era una coincidencia.

O sea que si estaba entendiendo esto bien, si yo me hubiera negado a la loca idea de Alice por conseguirme novio, tal vez el seguiría vivo. Yo _mate _a Edward.

Pasamos el camino para llegar a casa en un incómodo silencio, o al menos para mí lo era.

Llegamos al edificio y la situación no varió, no sabía si decirle o no lo que acaba de descubrir. Tal vez se molestaría y desaparecería, como odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Me ponía demasiado ansiosa.

Me la pase pensando en qué hacer, que no me di cuenta que estaba en frente de la puerta del apartamento. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que hice fue dejarme caer en mi cama.

Edward apareció justo a mi lado.

—¿Qué te pasa?- Me preguntó preocupado.

— El día de tu accidente yo tenía una cita a ciegas, al igual que tú, y la cancelaron ese mismo día.

—Mi cita era contigo. – Lo dijo mas para el que para mí.

* * *

Rosalie POV

No sabía porque la tal Bella había venido a mi casa para tratar de impedir que le apagara el respirador, lo cual aun no había decido.

Pero no tenía ningún derecho de venir y menos aun de decirme que era su novia , cuando Edward no tenía novia.

-Mami, ¿Tío Edward ya se fue?

-Tío Edward está en el hospital, amor.

-No, mami , hace un rato se fue, vino con su amiga , la de cabello marrón.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

_**PERDÓN, LO QUE HICE NO TIENE PERDÓN PERO SUPLICARÉ.**_

_**Dios ¿Hace cuánto no actualizo, mas de tres meses? Lo lamento he estado demasiado ocupada estos meses, y ahora por fin estoy de vacaciones así que trataré de actualizar mas seguido. Tal vez Till I found You sea la próxima.**_

_**Adiós**_

_**Besos de Edward con Robert**_

_**Cuídense**_


End file.
